Film Workshop (Hong Kong)
Background: Film Workshop Co., Ltd. is a Hong Kong production company and film distributor. It was founded in April 1984 by producer/director Tsui Hark and his now ex-wife, Nansun Shi. Already a renowned director with a string of box office hits behind him, Tsui wanted to create a workshop where the foremost filmmakers could work on films with artistic merit, and at the same time, films that could be commercially rewarding for the financiers. 1st Logo (1984-1989) Nickname: "China's Filmstar" Logo: On a black background, red and white lines are seen tracing a shape with part of a star made out of lines in the center. Under it is the Chinese characters "電影工作室". After the lines finish tracing the logo, 7 square holes open up and the characters gain drop shadows. FX/SFX: The tracing of the logo. Music/Sounds: A rising synth tune with drums, closed by a 3-note synthesized 'twinkling' sounder. Music/Sounds Variant: On Peking Opera Blues, no twinkling is heard. Availability: Seen on films at the time, or sometimes, it would get plastered by the 4th logo. Scare Factor: Low. The music is considered creepy by some. 2nd Logo (1989-1994) Nickname: "China's Filmstar 2" Logo: On a red background, a white background fades in over it. A clear star backs up and spins away as the white background disappears. More stars spin away as we zoom away from a clear version of the logo from the 1st logo. When we zoom out, the stars form the Chinese characters "電影工作室" and "F I L M W O R K S H O P" moves up from the screen. FX/SFX: Early CGI. Music/Sounds: A patriotic synth theme. Availability: Seen on films at the time like The Killer. Otherwise, see the 1st logo. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (1994-2005) Nickname: "Filmstar Ball" Logo: We zoom out from a light blue filmstrip sea. We then turn to see a steel ball with the Film Workshop logo above the sea of filmstrips and a sunset in the distance. The Chinese characters "電影工作室" and "FILM WORKSHOP" rotate to the front of the ball and a bright light appears behind it. FX/SFX: The filmstrips and turning. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare. Availability: Uncommon. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2005-) Nickname: "Dark Filmstar" Logo: On a black background, a light appears in the middle and then we zoom through many dark balls crammed together. The balls form and become the Film Workshop logo in black. In the background, there are many changing colors. The logo continues to zoom out and jitters as "F I L M W O R K S H O P" zooms out. The logo disappears and 2 lights traces lines above and below the name. The Chinese characters from before appear and a URL appears below. FX/SFX: The balls and name zooming out. Music/Sounds: Chimes are heard with projecter sounds and zooming sounds. Music/Sounds Variant: On current prints of Spy Games, it uses the music from the 2nd logo, due to a rush plastering job. Availability: Current and very common. Seen on any Film Workshop films since 2005. Also plaster older logos. Scare Factor: Medium. Category:Hong Kong Category:1984 Category:1989 Category:1994 Category:2005